4 AM
by Death Angel's Shadow 2
Summary: Atobe calls Choutarou for him to come over to his mansion. A very late birthday fic for Choutarou. Happy reading! XD


DAS: I wrote this story for Choutarou's birthday! D Though I know it's... past his birthday by quite a few days, I kinda got lazy... -Sweatdrop- Sorry about that! But yeah... couldn't think of what to write so I went to the generator for help! XD And here it is!

Ohtori Choutarou / Atobe Keigo

4 AM

* * *

Choutarou awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He turned on his side and reached out and grabbed the cell phone off his nightstand and looked at the caller ID. 

_Atobe Keigo_

Atobe? Why was he calling him, and at this hour?

With a click of a button Choutarou answered.

"Hello?"

_"Ootori."_

"Hai?"

_"What are you doing now?"_

Choutarou paused for a moment and stifled a yawn.

"Sleeping, why?"

_"Ore-sama is bored and can't sleep. Come over and let's train."_

"... It's 4:00 AM..."

_"Your point?"_

"I'm sleeping Buchou, call Oshitari-senpai."

_"His cell phone is off."_

"How about-"

_"Everyone else's cell phones are off."_

Odd, Choutarou thought. "Try going back to bed?" he suggested.

_"Like Ore-sama said, Ore-sama can't."_

"Count sheep."

_"Ore-sama doesn't have any sheep."_

Choutarou sweat dropped. Looks like he wasn't going back to sleep soon.

_"Ore-sama commands that you come over now."_

"But-!"

_Click_

The line went dead. He could've sworn he heard someone in the background. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes, got out of bed and changed into some comfortable clothes and slipped his cell phone into his pocket.

He should take Shishido-san's advice and turn off his cell phone during the night.

Honestly, why would Atobe want him to come over at four in the morning?

* * *

The February air was frigid and the ground lay blanketed with freshly fallen snow. Choutarou's breath came out in puffs and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Good thing he brought gloves.

After walking for about ten minutes, he finally reached Atobe's mansion and knocked on the door.

The door opened a minute later and a familiar person poked their head out.

"Akutagawa-senpai?"

Jirou stared at Choutarou for a second before quickly withdrawing his head back inside and slamming the door shut.

_"You baka! Why did you answer the door?!"_

_"I thought it might be someone else!"_

_"He was the only one we were expecting!"_

_"But it could've been someone else!"_

_"Shut up and go back to the room!"_

That voice sounded familiar...

_Plop_

Choutarou blinked at the snow that had fallen onto his nose. He looked up to see a pile of snow slide off of the roof and plummet down onto him.

"Gah!"

The door opened once again and this time Atobe stood there.

"Ootori, why are you playing in the snow?"

"I-I'm not exactly p-playing," Choutarou shivered. He sneezed and rubbed his nose.

Atobe ushered him in and he walked in, quickly brushing off the snow then removing his gloves and stuffing them into his pocket.

"Follow me," Atobe strode away. Choutarou removed his shoes and followed suit.

"Why was Akutagawa-senpai here?"

His question was replied with silence as they came to a stop at a door.

Atobe opened the door and Choutarou waited for him to go in. He didn't.

Instead he stepped to the side and said "You first."

"Um... ok." Choutarou walked into the room. It was dark (with the exception of the light from the doorway) and he stood there.

"Bucho-?"

"SURPRISE!"

The room was illuminated with light and filled with the sounds of poppers.

Choutarou stared wide eyed as he saw the rest of the regulars. Above them was a banner that read "Happy Birthday Choutarou!"

Jirou ran over and glomped the white haired boy. "So what do you think? I bet you weren't expecting a surprise party!"

"Of course he wasn't! Or else it wouldn't be a surprise!" Gakuto shook his head.

"It was almost ruined thanks to a certain _someone_," Shishido glared at Jirou.

"I thought it was someone else!" Jirou pouted.

"Atobe told you to stay in here but as soon as you heard him at the door you just had to go and answer it," Shishido crossed his arms.

"Sorry..."

"It's ok Akutagawa-senpai," Choutarou smiled.

"Were you surprised?"

"Yeah."

"Sugoi!" Jirou cheered as he leapt off of Choutarou. "Ootori-kun! Open the presents first! No, wait... let's eat the cake!" He ran over to a neatly decorated cake and picked up a cutting knife. Oshitari, not trusting Jirou with a knife, swiped the knife from him and began to cut the cake. Jirou pouted again but his face lit up as Oshitari handed him a slice. He dashed over to Choutarou and gave it to him.

"You get the first piece!" he exclaimed.

"Arigatou, senpai," Choutarou took the cake and Jirou went to get a piece for himself.

"By the way Ootori, why are you soaked?" Oshitari asked, handing the overly hyper Jirou another slice of cake.

Choutarou looked at himself and noticed that, indeed, he was soaked.

"I think when Akutagawa-senpai slammed the door it caused snow to fall off the roof and on me..."

"I'm sorry Ootori-kun!" Jirou hugged the boy.

"It's alright."

"Ore-sama can't have his guest wet, now can he? Follow Ore-sama," Atobe turned and walked out of the room. Choutarou put his cake on a nearby table and quickly went to catch up with Atobe.

The duo reached Atobe's bathroom and Atobe grabbed and gave the younger boy a towel.

"Thank you, Atobe Buchou," Choutarou began to dry himself. When he dried his head, Atobe couldn't help but smirk at how a mess his hair was.

_How cute._

He frowned when Choutarou had finished and his hair was fixed. He was given the towel.

"Thanks again."

"Ore-sama's pleasure," Atobe smirked again. "Ore-sama thinks you've missed a spot."

"I did?" Choutarou asked, looking at himself. "Where?"

"Here," Atobe put the towel on Choutarou's head and madly rubbed it in his hair.

"Wha-! Atobe-!"

Atobe pulled off the towel and the sight made him crack a grin. Choutarou's hair was now completely a mess and certain pieces stuck up from static.

Choutarou looked in the mirror and gaped. He began to pat it down until a pair of hands stopped his own.

"Why are you ruining Ore-sama's work? It's adorable."

"A-adorable?" Choutarou stuttered. "H-how is it adorable?" He began to blush. Atobe's hands felt warm...

"It suits an adorable person," Atobe stated. He put the hand that had the towel in it on the back of Choutarou's head.

Before Choutarou could do or say anything he was pulled into a kiss.

Atobe pulled away and had a triumphed look on his face. Choutarou was blushing immensely.

_Even more cute_.

"Shall we go back to your party?" Atobe suggested, smiling at him.

"O-ok..." Choutarou nodded. "But before we go," he took the towel and ruffled it in Atobe's hair.

"Why did you do that to Ore-sama's hair?!" Atobe wasn't exactly happy with his precious hair being a mess.

"Because," Choutarou said as he began to walk away, "It's adorable."

That same smirk again. "Looks like Ore-sama is rubbing off on you."

* * *

DAS: I hope I portrayed Choutarou and Atobe right... :\ Did they seem a little OOC?.? I wasn't entirely sure what Choutarou calls Atobe, whether it is Atobe buchou or something else. Anywho... hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Sankyuu! 


End file.
